Ciel the Little Blue Riding Hood
by Reality is Darkness
Summary: Ciel receives an invitation from his sick friend, Alois. Halfway through his travel, he bumps into a certain pedophile spider demon! Will Ciel be able to reach Alois' house successfully?


**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Toboso Yana does. **

** Also, this is my first story which I wrote for a certain website out of boredom, but I found it to be quite funny, so I thought I might edit it a little and then post it in this website. Enjoy!**

This story takes place in a whole different world, in a whole different dimension.

Once upon a time during winter, there once lived a grumpy young boy named Ciel in a village far away. Everyone in the village gave him a joke nickname "little blue riding hood" because of his blue winter hood.

One day, he received an invitation from his friend, Alois who is sick and wanted Ciel to visit him. Ciel then got up from his seat, took his favourite blue winter hood and leaves his house to visit his sick friend, Alois. He was walking grumpily to Alois' house up the hill, through the woods. Suddenly, he recalled hearing of a legend of a pedophile spider demon named Claude living in the woods from the villagers, so he decided to walk carefully so he wouldn't be spotted by the pedophile spider demon.

There he walked and walked, suddenly, he hear the bushes rustle. He stood there with a shocked expression. Not long after that, a strange human with glasses jumped out from the bushes with a long tongue sticking out from his mouth and said in a pedophilic voice, "Hello little boy, are you walking to the house on the hill?"

Ciel replied calmly, "What business do you have with me, strange person?"

"Just answer my question, little boy."

"No."

"You are quite a stubborn little boy, I see? But no matter, this side of your personality actually made you look more delicious! If you are planning on visiting your friend who lives on the hill, take the shortcut on the right path in front of the forked road." The person with glasses then dissapears in front of Ciel.

"...What a strange person." Said Ciel as he continued on with his journey.

Ciel then reaches a forked road with two paths ahead, he recalls the strange person mentioning about a shortcut on the right path, he then shrugged and took the right path, without stopping and think about it, which is actually a longer road than the usual one. On the other hand, Claude took a shortcut through the forest and then reaches Alois' house in just a few minutes, he then snuck into Alois' house, but was spotted by Alois. "My, my, looks like I have a new visitor, and this one wears glasses!" He runs around Claude happily, but Claude wasn't amused, he then ate Alois up and searches his wardrobe for his clothes, and then wore them, which is quite small and he doesn't fit in it, but he wore it anyway.

_Ding Dong._

Ciel finally reached Alois' house and he clicked the bell.

_Ding Dong._

Claude imitated Alois' voice, which was obviously a fail, said, "Come in!"

Ciel opened the door and walks into the house, Claude then did exactly what Alois did, he ran around Ciel acting happily. "Ciel, your here!"

"...Alois, how on earth did you get so tall?"

"I-I have grown a lot due to my daily exercises!"

"I see. I have another question, why are you wearing glasses?"

"B-Because wearing glasses makes me cool!"

"Your hair... If I do remember correctly, wasn't it supposed to be blonde the last time we met?"

"I dyed it, do you like my new colour?"

"Odd. You reminded me of a certain strange person I ran into halfway in the forest."

"Why, I have never even met you before!"

"Is the heat doing something to your brain, Alois? We've met months ago."

Claude couldn't stand Ciel's questioning anymore, so he took off his disguise and reveals himself. "You are quite clever, for a young boy."

Ciel laughed calmly and nods.

"Aren't you afraid of me, little boy?"

"No, in fact, I already had a plan in case this happened."

"Well, then. Where is your plan, little boy?"

"...Sebastian, this is an order. Kill this pedophilic spider demon."

A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, saying, "Yes, my Lord." Then a crow came flying in, Claude noticed this and then he changes into his original form, a spider. (Which is an obviously stupid thing to do.) The crow saw the spider and then ate him up, then the crow flew away like nothing has happened.

**The End. Reviews and critics are welcome!**


End file.
